Going back home!
by JustPlainKid
Summary: Two girls wanted to go home, where they belong. But what myth and legend stories got to do with it? The turtles want to find out.
1. Introduction

**Author's note: _Just read already!_**

**Disclaimer: _Do I need to say it, people? You already know the answer._**

* * *

**Somewhere in New York City.**

A pair of shadow slipped inside a gigantic door, unnoticeable by dozen of guards below. Who would anyway? They were like 30 feet above the ground. Even if they were discovered, how in the world will they climb up here?

They crawl on one of the big pipes, hiding in the shadow, away from the surveillance camera. For a bonus, away from the guards or scientists.

They saw a pair of guard, guarding their targeted door. The two shadow give each other a nod. The smaller of the two jump into the small open window, which big enough for the body. Wonder how the window get there?

The figure flipped onto a chair and sat down. Takes out gadgets from the bag and grabs a small wire from the small compact and connected to the main access. The figure began tapping the small and big keyboard.

The another one, standing there for awhile before jumped. She letting herself landed with a 'thud', which caught the guards attention. They turned toward her. Half shocked.

"Hey! You're not suppose to… Ack!"

The figure throws a tranquillizer at the unfinished sentence guard's neck. The man twitches The figure lift her head a bit, just to shown the other guard, a pair of red-devilish eyes.

The guard trembles. Pointing his gun at the figure, making her frowns.

"Put down the gun, or suffer the consequence.." The whisper end up with the loud 'thud' coming from the fallen guard. The body was twitching but nothing more. The guard stares at his partner with wide eyes. He looks up at the Killer. A look of scared and angriness starts to mix, he pulled the trigger.

"Wrong move…"

The Killer moves to the side and the bullet missed it's target but still making other guards aware.

"Shit." The Killer cursed. Grabbing the knife out of her hidden pocket, she slashed him, right under his Adam's apple. His head fell off. She kicked the head towards the angry-guards-mob.

There was an awkward silent when, one of the guards hold their fellow comrade's head. The Killer felt a hand on his shoulder. He stares at the corner of his eyes and nod. His teammate have succeed in retrieving the item.

Staring at the coming enemies, they throw smoke pallets to the ground and smokes went up, blinding the guards for a minute or two. In this case, giving them the escape path.

The two figures was in their relaxing stance. Staring at the skyscrapers around.

"So, how much longer?"

"Just need the Ace of Knight as a finishing touch."

"It strapped inside the Whitehouse."

"Yes."

Silence.

"Too many guards and surveillance camera. No doubt that there be a high tight security system."

"Have that ever bothers before?" The blue giggled.

Silence.

"Nope."

* * *

Review, please! Thx! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Read! Read! Read! Read! Please!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the TMNT characters… *sigh* **

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Donnie! Leo's calling!" The young orange-masked turtle called. Only a loud bang sound can be heard.

"Donnie?"

Mikey peek into the messy room. The room was a mess. Full with papers, wires, tools and unfinished projects all over the place. His brainiac brother was too busy doing some project to heard him.

"Donnie!"

Silence and Bang!

"Donnie!"

Bang! Mikey stares at his brother's shell for a short moment. Thinking of an idea on how to wake up his brainy brother. Then, suddenly, an idea struck his head.

"Oh, Donnatello… The toaster is broken." He whispers and then, heard a faint sigh coming from Donnie as the older turtle turns around, facing him.

"Mikey, this is the thirty…"

" Dude, finally! C'mon, Donnie! Leo is calling! There's something on the news!" He cuts Donnie's word off as he drags him out of the room. Heading straight for the others. Leo sats on the couch while Raph just stands there with his hands crossed.

"What's the…?"

"Shush! Watch!"

Donnie stares at the News.

"… _**is the video from our last night surveillance camera video."**_

_A figure moves away from where he stand. Avoiding the coming bullet blasted by a guard. The figure seems to been glancing at one direction before staring back at the guard. The figure pulls out the knife from inside her cloak and jumps towards the guard. Slashing his neck. Blood flowing and the head fell out. The figure stares at the head before kicking it. Sending it flew away. The figure twirled the knife as another figure jumped next to him. The two figures nodded. Throwing something on the ground and smoke starts to came up..._

Leo switches off the television. Donnie began to think.

"This have been the third robbery, involving a couple of murders for the past two weeks…" Donnie thought out loud. "But why? I just don't get it." He shakes his head.

"They ain't stealin' anythin' else, just couple of files and one or two stuff."

"Which making it even confusing, Raph." Leo said, "Why only those they after?"

"Taking over the world?"

The three elder stare at the youngest. Raph smack him on the back of the neck.

"They only stealin' stuff 'round the city, yer Chuckle-head!"

"What! It could happen!"

Leo and Don glance at each other.

"Don, can you get any clues out of the stolen files and…?"

"I already on it," Donnie reply, "Well, half of it, anyway." He motions his brothers to follow him to his lab.

"What you got?"

"Remember the first robbery at the Museum of Ancient Past?"

"Yeah, a cat-like statue." Donnie nodded. He press a button on the keyboard. An image form.

"I found out something fascinated about it. Legend of the Five-Tailed Cat."

"I heard about it before." Leo cuts in. "Every 200 years, someone from somewhere around the globe will be choose from to stop the Devil of the Underworld. He or She will receives abilities to control the four element of the world and be trained by two Guardian. One teaches how to control and another teaches how to fight using those abilities." He explained. Donnie smiled in agreement.

"Putting the King of 66 animal with it,"

He press another button and the Head of the Golden Lion appears. Raph raise a brow.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"The King of 66. Was found inside the Pyramid of Tyra at the middle of the Amazon. It have the power to taking over mind of the animals. But it just a myth."

"Why you said it a myth?" Mikey asked as he scratches the side of his head. Donnie turning his attention toward him.

"It once tried, not long ago. But didn't work." Donnie explained. "Oh…" Donnie presses another button and the screen went black.

"Still, I don't understand, why they want the Legend of the Five-Tailed Cat statue, the King of 66 and the blueprint of the unknown project? What's the connection? Where is the next location? And when will they strike?" Donnie questioned to no one.

"Um, Dudes! I think I know where they will going," Mikey slowly said, drewing his brothers' attention. He gulped.

"Spill!"

"The Ace of Knight."

"Ace of Knight?" Both Leo and Raph repeated. Donnie puts his hand on his chin. Hummed.

"Yeah, Duh! The Ace of Knight is like 2000 years old, it was curse by the Legend of Five-Tailed Cat using the King of 66. You can open a portal to another dimension, if you know the orders." Mikey exclaimed. Raph just about to smack him but was stopped by Donnie.

"He's right, Raph!"

"Wha-? Mikey's right?" Raph stares at Donnie as he was crazy.

"Yes, Mikey's right. Every one of them" Leo walks to his youngest brother's side.

"How'd you know, Mikey?" Leo asked. Mikey give him the dude-am-I-that-stupid look.

"On the Internet, bro!"

* * *

**Review, Please? Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's word: _Sorry for the shortness! Can help it! Please forgive me!_**

**Disclaimer: _Doesn't own the TMNT! *sigh*_**

* * *

The same two shadows, standing on the edge of another building. Watching what's down in the alley. A few Purple Dragons are chattering about something. Maybe about the News. Not taking notice of their surrounding. The small of the two take a sit while the another still in his position.

It seems like forever since they starts standing on the roof.

"Why are we here? Aren't we suppose to…?"

"We need to stay low profile for a few while, sis." The smaller of the two answer as if she know what's coming out. The one with red eyes glares at her comrade.

"Why? You meetin'someone?" The red sarcasm.

"Nah! The humans are too pathetic for my taste." The blue sighed. Shaking her head. "And yet, we disguise as one of them."

"You better get that thing fixed then, brainiac. I don't want to stuck here for another week."

"I told you we only need that Ace of Knight…"

"I know, I know! No need to tell." The red cuts her off.

The two continued focusing on the Purple dragons. But still, they keep their hearing at sight, more to the red-eyed figure. She isn't in one of her best mood for sneak attack.

"I wonder if we can dressed like them." Her blue comrade suddenly spoke. The red figure just shrugged

"Why they wears those specs? Isn't it suppose to wear when sun out?"

"Weirdo."

"It kind of cool…" The one in blue commend.

"C'mon, genius. There's nothing cool for me here."

"But I want to…" She starts to whine. The red quickly drags her comrade away from the scene. The red knows they aren't alone. Someone are watching them. She knows she can taking it down, but it too risky. Her friend isn't good at fighting and it possible that the attacker can use it as an advantage.

"Where are we going?"

"Away from here." She whispered. "Someone is watching us." She could hear her friend gasped.

"What we going to do?" She whispered back. She starts to tremble.

"On my signal, run."

Silence. They look around. "Now!" After yelled the signal, they began to run and jump over buildings along the way. They pull their hood up, covering their face.

"Blue, you have the pocket knife I give to you, right?"

"Y-yeah!" She stutter.

"Good! Keep it at reach."

Then, as it on cue, something or someone jump in front of the Duo. The red pulls her friend to the right and starts running at speed. The girl in blue took a peek over the shoulder, the one that jump in front of both of them, now is hot on their trail.

"He's on to us!"

"I know. See that edge?" The frightened blue squinted her eyes to focus on the edge.

"Yeah?"

"Fly away, I hold them off."

"There's more!"

"Run! Now! See you at the railway!" The one in red spun and send a kick towards the chaser. It ducked. She tried to punch it, but something caught her knuckle half way. Sure aren't the chaser but someone else.

"Three fingers!" She sends a kick at his jaw. Making him release her knuckle and stagger back. She grabs her knives out and twirls with it. The two also grab out their weapons; one with katanas and another with sais.

They start walk around in circle. Looking for each other's weak point. The red-eyed girl stops walking, so are the two. She starts charging toward the two.

The girl in blue flew away, away from the scene. She fly fast but make a big mistake because she fly low to the roof. Suddenly, a rope tied around her left ankle and pulling her down. She gasped. She turn around and saw another two figures. Same as the one she saw when she running with her red teammate.

"She can't already loose, I only left for a minute or two" She whispered. Her friend can't already lose. It takes a lot more to take her down. And so are she.

She pulling herself away. "Let go! Let go! Let go of me!" She pulled even harder. Her mind focus on freeing herself, at the same time not crying. Her comrade didn't cry when she about to get capture. Neither will she.

"I'm not going to give up!" She screamed and pulls them off the roof. Flew up into the night sky. She could heard them screaming behind as she starts do the Loop, Scramble and Speeding.

She saw her red friend are fighting the one that they ran from before. Well, now there's two. Same like the two she had. She glances at the two then, the rope tied around her ankle. Reaching for the pocketknife she have, she began cutting it. The two figure began to look uneasy.

"No! Don't! I don't want to be turtle pancake!"

"Please! Don't!"

The winged-blue didn't listen. She already cuts the rope but didn't let go. She swing the rope around. She could hear the two screamed.

"Hey, Red Tiger! Get out of the way!"

The red girl jumped from the tall building as the four crashed together. Falls to the ground. The impact must be hard. She shook her head and quickly zoomed down and catches her red friend. In the nick of time too.

"You're okay?" The red asked.

"Beside the weight, I'm okay." The girl in blue joked. The red smirked but just for few moment before she frown.

"We need to go to the White house, as soon as possible."

"I know…"

There was a short silence moment between them. Before the girl in red open up.

"I wonder why there's turtles here? Aren't those kind suppose to be only in our world?"

She heard a short hum.

"I don't really know, but 1 thing for sure…"She turns her head toward her red-eyed friend.

"What?" The red raise an eyebrow.

"They sure are heavy."

"And good at fighting, too." The red sighed. "Better than what I expected,"

* * *

Review! Pretty Please! Thx!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Damn tired, but need… to… focus… _**TIRED**_! Oh yeah, please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any TMNT's character… Damn!

* * *

"Hey! I'm still alive!"

"Mikey, get off!" Raph yelled and pushes Mikey aside. Mikey land square on his back.

"Ouw! No need to be mad if you have a bad day, Raphie!" Mikey stands back on his feet, while rubbing his sore back. Leo pulls Donnie's up to his feet.

"Did you get anything from him, guys?" Donnie asked.

"Yes. Apparently, what you mean by 'him' is a girl." Mikey stares at both Leo and Raph as if he saw a ghost. Then a mischievous smile form.

"Raph get kicked by a girl!" He laughed out loud. "Raph…haha…got… kick…hahaha…by a… GIRL!" He laughed even louder and harder. Raph growl and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouw!"

Both Leo and Donnie shake their head and let out a quiet sigh.

"Anything else?"

"Just a very strange knife, she forgot about it somehow." Leo shows the knife to Donnie. He takes it from Leo's hand and began to examined it.

"Um…"He hummed. Leo stares at him then, the strange knife.

"What's on your mind, Don?"

Donnie just keep examined the knife. "It's look familiar. I know I saw it somewhere."

"_Not funny, Mikey!" Raph growled._

"The skull at the end of the hand. The pointed and jagged at the same time…"

"Well, you can examined it later, Don. Right now let's go back." He cuts in. Turned to face his another two younger brother. "C'mon, guys! Let's…"

"Mikey! Get back here!" Raph stormed toward his little brother.

"But it's funny!" Mikey thrown his hands in front of his, defensive as he walks backward.

"I'll show yer' what is funny!"

Raph starts chasing as Mikey running away from him. Hearing one of his famous girly scream and laughter. Leo shook his head and sighed again.

"Brothers…" He whispered to himself. "Let's head back to the Lair, guys!"

Both Raph and Mikey seems to be listen by the way they change their direction of chasing.

"The last dude got to do dishes!" Mikey exclaimed.

Leo take a look at Donnie who seems to still examined the strange knife. Leo puts his hand on Donnie's shoulder.

"Donnie." He called. Drew Donnie's attention at him.

"You're coming?"

"Yeah, sure." He reply.

They followed the two brothers' trail back to the Lair.

* * *

A pair of snow-colored eyes watches as the turtles left, from the shadow. He have been standing there since the beginning. A grey-haired teenager stepped out of the darkness. A smirk appears on his lips.

"All according to plan." He murmurs. "Perfect."

A silent chuckle escape his lips.

* * *

**Back at the Lair**

Donnie sits on the couch in the living room with his laptop. Searching on the Internet about the strange knife.

'_Um… According of the Legend of the Five-Tailed Cat, it named after the fighter and traveler that was called the Guardian of Ashper. She used the Ashper knife to abolish demons and evil spirits as she seek adventure around the world. She was praise by the whole world and was offered by the King of Nashine to lead his Army. But she refuse with an unknown reason…_' Donnie read, quietly. He scroll down the page. He stopped when he saw a picture. Well, more of a sketch. He stares at it with his eyes widen.

"No way…" He said between his breathe.

"GUYS! I found something!" He practically screamed the words. His brothers came into the living room. Rushing to his side.

"Tis' betta' be good, Donnie!"

"It like, you seen a ghost or something."

"You haven't see anything yet." Donnie's eyes still glued on the screen.

"You found anything, Don?

He pointed at the screen. "Take a look at this. Does this remind you of anyone?" Mikey sumped next to him, staring at the picture on the screen. Followed by his older brothers.

"Dude! Is that…!"

"I can't believe tis'!" Raph groaned as her slap his forehead.

"But… how?" Leo massage his temple. The picture show a black and white picture of the same girl on the News and encounter. She wears a cloak, with half covered her pants and overworn shirt, a pair of goggle on her head and no shoes. She was holding something in her both hands. The Ashper knife in one hand and an unknown weapon in another. A smirks glued to her face.

"_The Guardian of Ashper was never been found after she finishes her last demon, the Wolf."_

"So, tis' is the Ashper knife?" Raph asked as he pick up the strange knife. Twirling it.

"I'm not sure. But judging from the past event, 75 percent is yes, that is the Ashper knife. " Donnie nodded.

"It ain't lookin' like de' Ashper knife." Raph said. "It look like 1 of Mikey's toys."

"Coming from the turtle, who almost get split into 2." Donnie stressed the last 4 words. Only to earn Raph's glare.

"Um, Leo?"

"Yes, Mikey?"

"Isn't it kinda' weird that they didn't go and take the Ace of Knight?" Mikey scratches his head in confusion. His three brothers glancing at each other.

"Either they want to stay down for awhile or they wanted to play with our heads." Leo concluded.

"I'll say we look fer' them and beat de' answer outfa' 'em!" Raph crackes his knuckles.

"Not yet, Raph! We still don't know much about them."

"Then! We ain't gonna' sit ere' an' do nuthin' while those… those…!" Raph can't finishes his sentence.

"We'll start searching for them by tomorrow. For now," He glance at yawning and stretching Donnie and Mikey, "We better off to bed."

"But Leo…" Raph tried to said something, but Leo quickly shake his head.

" No 'buts',Raph! In this tired state, in what condition can we beat them if we found them?"

Raph glared but didn't answer. Leo's right. One of the girls are as strong as two turtles combined and he's tired, anyway.

"Whateva'. Nite!" Raph walks into his room. Locked his door behind him.

Donnie closes his laptop. Getting up and went pass Leo.

"Goodnight, Leo."

"Goodnight, Donnie."

Leo watches his brother leaves to his room. When he already gone behind his door, Leo turns his attention to his youngest brother. Mikey already in the Dreamland. Leo smiles warmly. He carried his brother up to his room.

* * *

Please review! Thx! XD


End file.
